Continuous advancements in networking and third-party, remote device management, represented by technologies such as Intel's Active Management Technology, have given rise to the possibility of networking a managed platform to media devices remote to that platform, making the media devices appear local to the platform. The ability to make a remote device appear local to a managed platform allows information technology (IT) professionals to accomplish such tasks as remote diagnostic boots and remote control of the managed platform using a redirected keyboard. To appear local to a remote, managed platform, media devices often employ redirection protocols that facilitate the two-way transmission of data between the remote platform and the devices. Each device typically has its own proprietary protocol for controlling its redirection (i.e., a Compact Disc-Read Only Memory (CD-ROM) may have one redirection protocol, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) biometric scanner may have another). Further, each proprietary redirection protocol typically has its own custom console for use by IT professionals to control redirection. Thus, under the prior art, it is difficult to remotely manage a platform using a plurality of redirected media devices.